Runaway!
by mey lovenolaven
Summary: Dalam pelariannya, Hijikata bertemu gadis yang melakukan hal gila untuk membantunya. Gadis cantik yang begitu menggemaskan./Oneshoot/Crossover/HijikataxHinata/


**Runaway!**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Gintama © Hideaki Sorachi**

 **Rated T**

 **General & Romance**

 **Main Chara : Toshiro H. & Hinata H.**

 **Warnings : OOC, Oneshoot, Crossover, Typo, etc.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

"Hosh.. hosh.."

Sambil memegangi lengan kanannya yang terluka Hijikata berjalan tertatih. Mencoba kabur dari orang-orang yang berusaha mengejarnya. Nafasnya memburu. Ia begitu kesal. Ini menjadi malam tersialnya. Hijikata tak menyangka jika komplotan pengedar narkoba itu mampu menipu seorang wakil ketua Shinsengumi seperti dirinya, bahkan pasukan yang pergi bersamanya berhasil mereka kalahkan. Untunglah dia masih bisa lari meski harus terluka parah seperti ini.

"Ugh.." Hijikata merintih. Luka dilengannya semakin melebar, darah juga semakin banyak keluar. Pendarahannya benar-benar harus segera dihentikan.

Sial. Benar-benar menyebalkan. Derap langkah mereka sudah makin terdengar tapi kondisinya justru makin kacau. Kepalanya bahkan sudah mulai pening. Ah, jika saja ia tak menganggap enteng mereka, jadinya tak akan seperti ini. Dia terlalu gegabah.

Apa dia akan mati? Disini? Oleh orang-orang licik seperti itu? Tidak. Hijikata menolak. Ia tak akan biarkan Shogo tertawa bahagia dengan kematiannya yang begitu mudahnya. Jika dia mati, setidaknya bukan karena orang-orang rendahan seperti mereka.

Jadi, meski sakit yang teramat dan kondisinya yang begitu payah, Hijikata mencoba berlari. Yang penting ia harus bersembunyi dulu. Dalam hati, berharap ada seseorang atau pasukan bantuan dari Shinshenggumi yang menolongnya. Keajaiban itu ada kan?

 _Brukk_

"Arggh"

"Ak, Go-gomenasai.."

Dari arah gang sempit di sampingnya seseorang menabrak tepat dibagian lengannya yang terluka. Hijikata tersungkur. Ini bukan sesuatu yang baik lukanya jadi semakin terbuka dan lagi,

"Oy, disana!" Karena keributan yang dibuatnya, orang-orang itu jadi terpancing dan berlarian kearahnya.

"Kuso!" Hijikata menggeram. Siapapun yang berani menabraknya dia benar-benar menyusahkan.

"Ap.."

.

.

"Go-gomenasai.." Hinata tak mampu berkata-kata lagi. Ia sakit karena terjatuh juga tapi lelaki yang di tabraknya sepertinya jauh lebih sakit.

Lelaki itu menggeram. Hinata tak tau harus bagaimana, darah yang begitu banyak sedikit membuatnya mual dan pusing. Hinata yakin itu semua bukan karena kesalahannya. Dia hanya menyenggolnya pelan, tak mungkin sampai berdarah. Ya walau Hinata akui tindakannya tadi mungkin memperparah keadaannya.

"Oy disana!"

Hinata terlonjak, beberapa orang mulai berlari ke arahnya. Ada apa? Apa lelaki ini sedang dikejar?

"Kuso!"

Sepertinya memang begitu.

Hinata mencoba berpikir. Apa yang harus dia lakukan? Jika dibiarkan lelaki ini akan dalam bahaya. Hinata tak tau mana yang salah dan apa yang membuat lelaki ini menjadi incaran. Tapi..

"Ap.." Hinata segera mengenakan kimono pria yang dibawanya untuk menutupi pakaian kotor lelaki itu. Sebelum dia mengeluarkan tanya, Hinata segera menariknya menuju gang sempit yang tadi dilaluinya.

Tapi..

Hinata hanya perlu menolong orang yang sedang dalam kesulitan. Mau itu orang baik atau jahat, kaya atau miskin, jika dalam kesusahan mereka itu tetap sama, yaitu; orang yang butuh pertolongan.

Jadi, Hinata tak perlu banyak memikirkannya. Apa yang terjadi nanti, biar ia pikirkan nanti juga.

.

.

Hijikata tertegun, tak begitu mengerti yang terjadi. Ia tak mampu bergeming, matanya hanya mengikuti gerak-gerik gadis yang tengah memakaikan kimono dibadannya agar terlihat lebih layak dari sebelumnya. Seragam Shinsenguminya jadi tertutup. Ah, apa gadis ini sedang menyembunyikannya?

Derap langkah orang-orang itu semakin terdengar jelas. Dengan panik, Hinata segera menyenderkan dirinya ditembok dibelakangnya dan menarik Hijikata mendekat. Lalu membimbing lengan kirinya yang tak terluka melingkari pinggang Hinata. Hijikata hanya bengong. Sebenarnya apa yang akan dilakukan gadis ini?

Sebelum berhasil mengeluarkan pertanyaan yang ingin dilontarkannya, kedua telapak dingin milik Hinata menyentuh wajah kotor Hijikata. Sesaat sebelum orang-orang itu melewati gang. Dengan sekali tarikan nafas, Hinata tarik wajah pria itu mendekat. Karena jarak tinggi mereka yang cukup jauh bahkan Hinata harus berjinjit untuk melakukannya.

Hijikata tak mampu berkedip, jaraknya dengan gadis asing ini begitu dekat. Nafas gadis itu yang terasa memburu bahkan dapat ia rasakan dipipinya. Pipinya jadi merona. Hijikata meneguk ludahnya, ia jadi merasa panas. Yang dilakukan gadis ini terdengar begitu berani tapi nyatanya dia tak seberani itu. Matanya bahkan tertutup sangat rapat, telapak tangannya juga semakin mendingin dari yang pertama lelaki itu rasakan.

Perlahan Hijikata mulai menggulirkan kedua matanya memperhatikan wajah gadis dihadapannya. Kening dan alisnya yang berkerut, matanya yang tertutup gelisah, bulu matanya yang lentik, pipinya yang merona merah, hidung mungilnya, dan juga..

Hijikata meneguk ludahnya lagi,

Bibirnya. Bibirnya yang begitu menggoda. Ugh, bolehkah ia menciumnya? Jaraknya sudah sedekat ini! Sekali saja? Bolehkah?.

Entah pada siapa Hijikata memohon seperti itu.

Ditengah pikiran Hijikata yang iya-iya. Perlahan Hinata mulai membuka matanya. Pandangan mereka bertemu. Sesaat, Hijikata tak merasakan sakit dilengannya, berpindah ke dadanya, seolah sebilah katana menghujam tepat jantungnya. Nyeri. Tapi, efek dari hujaman itu berbeda, jantungnya tak berhenti justru berdebar semakin kencang hingga ia dapat mendengar suaranya.

Ini sakit yang menyenangkan.

Bagaimana bisa ada mata yang seindah itu di dunia ini? Apa dia malaikat? Ah bukan, dia pasti malaikat!. Malaikat yang menyelamatkannya.

"Siapa disana?"

Kontak mata keduanya harus terputus ketika sorotan cahaya menyilaukan mata Hinata. Hijikata yang membelakangi arah cahaya itu berasal tak terpengaruh, justru cahaya itu semakin membuatnya melihat wajah ayu gadis itu yang memerah. Tapi, Hijikata kesal, moment indahnya terganggu begitu saja.

Hijikata hendak menoleh, tapi Hinata menghalanginya dan semakin membuat mereka merapat kala gadis itu tau jika mereka adalah orang-orang yang mengejar lelaki di pelukannya.

"Ap-apa yang kalian lihat! Pergi sana!" dengan berani Hinata berteriak.

Beberapa pria yang tertegun dengan apa yang mereka lihat segera tersadar. Dengan wajah memerah mereka minta maaf dan berlari menjauhi –yang menurut mereka- pasangan kekasih itu.

.

.

"Haah~" Hinata melepaskan pelukannya dan segera merosot terduduk karena lemas. Hinata menghela napas panjang. Sepertinya sudah berakhir. Tadi itu benar-benar menegangkan. Semoga saja orang-orang itu sudah tak kembali lagi.

"Arrgh" perhatian Hinata kembali kepada sosok yang tadi sempat terlupakan –orang yang membuatnya merasakan semua ketegangan yang baru dirasakan.

"Lu-lukamu," Hinata panik.

Sepertinya lukannya semakin parah. Lelaki itu tak sanggup lagi menahan berat badannya, ia hanya duduk bersender tembok didepan Hinata dan memegang lengannya yang terluka.

Hijikata mendecih kesal. Jika orang-orang itu kembali sudah di pastikan ia tak bisa sembunyi lagi. Kimono yang diberikan gadis itu juga sudah terkena noda darah. Dirinya akan dalam bahaya. Dan gadis yang menolongnya juga.

"Aku, sudah tidak apa-apa. Kau pergilah." Tak baik jika gadis ini berlama-lama dengannya. Setidaknya jika mereka kembali gadis ini tak akan ikut kedalam masalah.

Hinata menggeleng dengan berani. Mana bisa ia tinggalkan orang yang terluka begitu saja.

"A-aku akan menemanimu,"

"A.."

Tanpa mendengarkan Hijikata, Hinata mulai memeriksa keadaan luka pria itu. Hinata mengernyit. Lukanya memang dalam, Hinata yakin pria itu akan mendapat banyak jahitan nantinya, tapi jika sekarang Hinata menghambat pendarahannya itu akan sedikit membantu. Memang tak akan menghilangkan rasa sakitnya, namun pastinya akan membuat pemuda itu tak kehilangan semakin banyak darah lagi.

 _Sreeettt_

Hijikata membelalakan matanya. Gadis itu tengah menyobek kain yukata yang dikenakannya. Yukata panjang yang tadi menutupi hingga pangkal kakinya kini sudah terkoyak dan memperlihatkan betis indah miliknya.

Dengan lembut, Hinata mulai membalut luka Hijikata. Jarak mereka lagi-lagi begitu dekat. Hijikata mulai gugup, tapi tak memungkiri jika dia menyukai sensasi ketika gadis itu menyentuhnya. Wajah serius milik gadis dihadapannya juga menjadi pemandangan yang begitu indahnya. Hijikata ingin waktu berhenti saja.

"Selesai," ucap Hinata ceria, ia tersenyum sumringah dihadapan Hijikata. Tapi senyuman itu segera menghilang ketika Hinata sadar jika jarak keduanya sangatlah dekat. Merasa malu, Hinata segera memundurkan badannya.

"G-g-go.. go.. gom" Hinata sangat gugup hingga suaranya bergetar. Wajahnya terasa sangat panas, Hinata yakin pasti terlihat sangat merah.

"Arigatou," Hijikata menyela.

"heh? Oh, h-hai.."

Hijikata terkekeh dengan reaksi Hinata. Setelah apa yang sudah gadis itu lakukan ternyata dia masih bisa gugup seperti itu. Sungguh menarik.

.

.

"Ja-jadi anda polisi?" setelah Hinata mulai mengendalikan kegugupannya dengan secuil keberanian yang dipunya, ia mulai mengintrogasi tentang apa yang terjadi dengan lelaki di depannya.

Hinata mengangguk mengerti. Lelaki dihadapannya juga tak terlihat sedang membohongi dirinya. Ia hela napas lega, bersyukur jika tak salah dalam menolong orang.

Hening. Baik Hinata ataupun Hijikata sepertinya tak ada lagi yang ingin memulai percakapan. Hinata hanya menunduk menghindari kontak dengan pria asing dihadapannya, sesekali melirik lengan kimono pemuda itu yang dipenuhi darah. Hinata mengernyit, padahal kimono itu baru diambilnya dari tukang jahit dan lagi itu milik kakak sepupunya. Harus jawab apa nanti saat pulang.

"A-apa anda bisa jalan?" Hinata bertanya perlahan. Hijikata menggeleng. Gadis itu menghela napas maklum, dalam hati dirinya bertanya-tanya sampai kapan harus bersama lelaki ini?

Lelaki dihadapannya benar-benar tampan, dan mengingat apa yang sudah dirinya lakukan, membuat perasaannya makin tak karuan. Hinata takut jika esok jantungnya tak bekerja karena terlalu berdetak kencang sekarang. Berulang kali Hinata mencoba mengatur nafas untuk meredakannya, meski nyatanya sia-sia.

Dan lagi,

Ini Hinata yang terlalu kepedean atau memang pria dihadapannya yang terus menatapnya?. Apa pria ini akan memangsa penyelamatnya? Tega sekali. Oh tuhan, siapapun tolong datanglah sebelum jantung Hinata benar-benar meledak tak tahan.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" melihat wajah gadis itu yang semakin memerah membuat Hijikata merasa bersalah. Jangan-jangan dia demam karena dirinya?

Hinata menggeleng cepet.

"Eh, a-aku.." Hinata ingin bilang kalau dirinya baik-baik saja tapi responnya tadi sepertinya salah.

"Apa ada yang terluka?" Hijikata mulai meneliti tubuh Hinata.

"Eh., ti-tid.."

"Hoy disana!"

"Hijikata-san!"

Ucapan Hinata terpotong oleh suara ribut orang-orang yang berlari ke arah mereka berdua. Reflek, Hinata berdiri dan membentengi Hijikata. Takut jika itu adalah orang yang mengejarnya.

"Hijikata-san!"

"Yamazaki?"

Dengan tergopoh, Hijikata mulai berdiri. Hinata yang melihatnya lantas membantu lelaki itu.

"Anda, mengenal mereka?"

"Ya, mereka juga polisi sepertiku."

Hijikata dapat mendengar gadis itu menghela napas lega. Senyum merekah dibibir gadis itu.

"Syukurlah, anda akan baik-baik saja"

Hijikata mematung. Kenapa ada senyum seindah itu? Apa dia dewi? Bukan! Sepertinya dia memang dewi.

"Hijikata-san anda baik-baik saja?" pertanyaan bodoh. Sudah jelas darah ada dimana-mana.

Yamazaki dan seorang lagi anggota shinsengumi mulai membantu Hijikata. Tapi sebelum melangkah pergi,

"Oh iya, kimonomu?" Hijikata teringat dengan kimono yang dikenakannya.

"Aa.." Hinata yang sedari tadi melihat diam, ikut tersadar. "Ano, anda bawa saja dulu. Sa-saya harap anda mau mengembalikannya nanti. Na-nama saya Hyuga Hinata," setelah mengatakannya, Hinata buru-buru berbalik dan berjalan menjauh.

Hijikata terdiam. Maksudnya dia ingin bertemu lagi? Maksudnya dia ingin Hijikata menemuinya lagi?. Hijikata tersenyum sumringah, tentu saja.

Tiba-tiba Hinata berbalik lagi, membuat beberapa orang yang memperhatikannya terkejut.

"A-aku lewat sini.." Hinata benar-benar malu, ia membungkuk dan segera berlari pergi. Saking gugupnya Hinata sampai menabrak beberapa anggota shinsengumi lainnya.

Hijikata terkekeh. Tingkah gugupnya begitu lucu dan menggemaskan.

Ya ampun, gadis yang baru pertama ia temui kenapa begitu ekstasi? Hijikata ingin lagi bertemu dengannya. Hijikata ingin lagi melihat pipi meronanya dan Hijikata ingin lagi melihat tingkah gugupnya.

Hijikata, sepertinya dia harus berterima kasih pada orang-orang yang mengejarnya. Kabur dan terluka parah sepertinya bukan hal yang buruk. Hijikata tarik kembali kata-katanya soal malam ini adalah malam tersialnya.

Karena malam ini adalah malam keberuntunganya.

Hyuuga Hinata.

"Sampai jumpa,"

.

.

Terimakasih sudah mau membaca ^^,

.

.

Jakarta, 4 February 2016

Salam, mey lovenolaven


End file.
